Shingeki no Kyojin: Her Twisted World
by The Auteur
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman starts a new life, which is quickly thrown into disarray as she attempts maintain a romantic relationship while fending off new threats to all of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin: Her Twisted World

Episode 1: New Beginnings

Times were rough for her, Mikasa Ackerman. She has been through much – she's lost her parents, she has watched her friends being killed right in front of her, and worst of all – she has been denied a normal life. But no longer. Now that she has returned to her home, things have returned to normalcy. The land now knows peace and the people prosper. Mikasa is now starting high school.

Young Mikasa sat down in homeroom with her fellow classmates. There was the beautiful and popular Annie Leonhart and her boyfriend, Reiner Braun. She saw the most popular and bitchy girl in school, Historia Reiss, who was especially cruel to unpopular girls with no friends like Mikasa. You see, when Mikasa spent her teenaged years training in the art of the blade, she lost her opportunity to make friends, accrue popularity, and get an attractive boyfriend. The sight of Historia with all of her beautiful and bubbly friends as well as her hugely attractive boyfriend made Mikasa extremely depressed. She even started to cry a little, but not enough that she attracted the attention of the entire class. However, Historia, being the sly emotional tyrant that she is, noticed Mikasa's subtle change in demeanor and smirked at her dismay.

Mikasa's boyfriend was so alpha and hot that he sat in homeroom without a shirt on, so as to show off his huge muscles, much to the frustration of the homeroom teacher, Niles. Niles sat at his desk depressedly and groaned, "Put on a shirt, Chad." Chad sat back in his chair and grabbed his groan. He smirked, "Fuck off and shut the fuck up you old ass virgin. Why are are you even here? Just fucking leave already; nobody likes you lmao." The entire class save Arya erupted in laughter at Niles' expense and began throwing things at him – even Mikasa's friend, Armin. Mikasa was shocked to finally notice Armin sitting by Historia and cruelly mocking the teacher along with the rest of the cool kids. Mikasa felt depressed and anxious at this. Armin had betrayed her and was now one of the popular kids. Niles went on and began a lecture on quadratic equations, though most of the class ignored him entirely, of course.

After the bell ringed and class was dismissed, Mikasa began roaming the hallways depressedly and hungrily. You see, since Mikasa's parents were murdered, she was essentially homeless. Her home was completely empty and there was no food there at all. Mikasa rarely had the chance to eat. She pattered through the hall while her pained stomach growled ravenously. She trotted aimlessly until she saw it – the janitor's closet was wide open and inside was a hamburger sitting on the desk. Mikasa's assassin instincts peaked and she immediately realized that this was an obvious trap but she didn't care. She was far too hungry. She rushed in and grabbed for the sandwich frantically, but her hopes were cruelly dashed when she laid a hand on it. It was paper mache – a fake!

Suddenly Mikasa felt a cold presence behind her. She froze up as she sensed a huge shadowy figure trapping her in the janitor's closet. Her heart sank as she realized that she was late for class and nobody would come to save her against this mysterious assailant – not ever Captain Levi. She would have to fend for herself, so she reached for trusty little sword. "Come here little thing. This gorilla dick daddy is hungry." grumped the fiend. He laid his huge hands on Mikasa's petite shoulder's and slobbered all over her hair. The man slammed Mikasa against the floor with inhuman strength. Mikasa could now see the man's face as he reached down to unzip his pants. It was Niles. Niles ripped Mikasa's pants and grunted, "Hold on, little dove, I'm coming in." Niles reared forward and prepared to thrust in to her but he could not, as she had already thrust into him. Mikasa's blade had penetrated Niles' heart, slaying him. "W-what?! I-impossible! Hhhuuurggghhha!" moaned Niles as he keeled over and died right away. Mikasa pushed the dead fiend off of her and got to her feet in the hallway with her torn clothes, leaving Niles' bloodied corpse in the janitor's closet.

Niles felt a cold, evil presence loom beside her as she trembled for the near-rape. She glanced to the side and saw the vice president, the sinister Erwin Smith with a wide, devilish smile on his face. "Well well then, little miss Ackerman. What a scenario you found yourself enthralled in. Hahaha." he sneered. Mikasa looked at him with pure terror in her young eyes. Erwin grinned and continued, "You see, young Ackerman, you are now in quite the pickle. I will tell everyone that you are the one who murdered Niles in cold blood unless you complete one important task for me. And of course that task is: you must have _sex_ with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: New Faces

Commander Erwin was rough in bed. Mikasa didn't stand a chance against him. He was the beloved vice principle and everyone would have believed his account of Niles' death over hers. Niles was held in high regard by the other faculty of the high school and nobody would have believed that he was actually a vile pedophilic rapist instead of an innocent math teacher. And so Mikasa was forced to lay with Erwin against her will. She lay there in his bed broken and distraught, her body and mind a mess. Peter sat there naked and happy as he looked upon her and saw her utter depression. He laughed and mocked her, "Haha you are so so pathetic. You were played so easily, and just so you know, this won't be the first time that you get _fucked_ by me. That's right, you _fuck_ me everyday for the rest of your miserable life or the entire school will learn that you are in fact the brutal murderer of Niles. Now get the fuck out of my house." Mikasa moaned and did as she was told, for to disobey Erwin would mean getting expelled from school and ending up in prison and getting brutally raped there as well.

Mikasa stood in front of her bathroom mirror depressed and completely broken both psychologically and physically. Her thick black mascara ran down her face as she cried so hard that her tear ducts bled. Her crimson tears formed a pond of sorrow as the sheer volume of her sobbing had clogged the drain. She looked at her destroyed self and mirror and finally snapped. She shrieked and grabbed for a razor. She took it to her wrist buy she was far too shaky to cut herself. She dropped the blade into the bloodred lake of tears and shifted her gaze back to her reflection. She cried out, "FUCK!" and punched the mirror, shattering it.

The next day Mikasa quietly sat down in homeroom and began sucking her thumb. She ignored the usual taunts from the popular kids, even those of the bitch Historia Reiss. However she noticed some new faces in the classroom, especially some new attractive boys. Suddenly a huge braphog waddled into the room. She was extremely portly with bright red lipstick similar to the braphog who sits in the front of Burlington Bar reaction videos of Game of Thrones. The braphog spoke in a chirpy voice, "Hello class, I am your new homeroom teacher, Ms. Curtis! I'm sorry to hear what happened to your last teacher but don't worry kids, the faculty is currently doing its best to investigate the murder and bring those responsible to justice. If you need counseling, don't hesitate to see vice principal Erwin Smith." Mikasa cringed. Braphog Ms. Curtis continued, "Now, in other news, we have some new students. Please introduce yourselves!" Two attractive young, ebony-haired japanese-looking boys stood in front of the class next to the braphog, Ms. Curtis.

The first boy with striking red eyes spoke gruffly, "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. Don't bother me, losers. That's all." He scoffed and sat down in an extremely alpha manner. Mikasa blushed at that. The other boy stood there with a massive bulge in his pants. Mikasa saw and blushed. The boy noticed her reaction and winked at her. Mikasa got a nosebleed and shrunk back into her chair as she squealed. He spoke up, "My name's Kirito and my goal is to become the most popular boy in school. Now, of course, in order to that, I need to find out who the current most popular boy is and beat the shit out of him." Reiner stood up with a stern countenance and proclaimed, "That would be me, sir. I accept your challenge to a duel. May the best man win." Kirito lept up and did a flying kick which instantly connected to Reiner's face. The titan shifter went flying backwards and slammed into the wall. The entire class gasped in unison. "You cocky bastard!" yelled Reiner as he drew his Valyrian steel sword and lunged for Kirito. Kirito scoffed, "Pssh an amateur move!" as he drew his dual swords and spun like a helicopter through the room towards Snow. Longclaw was cut in half by Kirito's black sword, as his other broke through Jon's guard and severed his hand. Jon collapsed to the floor, utterly beaten and bloody. Jon ran out of the room, crying and disgraced.

The class was in awe as everyone crowded around Kirito in wonder. Even the braphog Ms. Curtis was dumbfounded. Mikasa saw Historia cuddling up to Kirito. She, as the alpha female and most popular girl in school would most definitely become his girlfriend now. All of the class celebrated besides the misfit outsiders, Mikasa and Sasuke, who sat in the back of class. Sasuke looked over to Mikasa, "Why don't we ditch these losers and hang out under the bleachers?" Mikasa was shocked at his straightforwardness but wholeheartedly accepted, "S-sure."

Mikasa and Sasuke were perfect for each other, both being downtrodden outcasts who have experienced much loss and sadness in their short lives. They got along well and laughed together as they ate a meal that Sasuke had prepared. Suddenly a pathetic little hall monitor overheard them and rushed up to interrupt them. He shrieked in a nasally, wimpy little voice. "GET THE HECK TO CLASS NOW! RIGHT NOW!" Sasuke laughed at him and mocked, "Haha no. Get lost, loser!" The hall monitor roared autistically and shoved Sasuke, but his pathetic little push didn't budge the muscular Sasuke, who promptly cast Tsukuyomi on the little dweeb before punching him in the mouth. The hall monitor screamed and ran away sobbing. Later, as the sun was setting Sasuke and Arya were still giggling together under the bleachers as the Sauce started fondling Mikasa. Mikasa panicked and pushed him away. "What's the matter?" asked Sasuke. "Sadly I'm only allowed to have sex with one man, Erwin Smith. You see, if I don't _fuck_ him like he asks, then he will tell everyone that I killed Niles. Well, I did kill Niles, but it was in self-defense." she replied. "That's seriously messed up." Sasuke said, "Why don't I just go beat the shit out of him?"

Later that night, as Erwin Smith was walking home, expecting to mount Mikasa that night. Suddenly, he was caught in a Tsukuyomi and woke up from the painful genjutsu only to find Sasuke beating the shit out of him. Sasuke throttled Erwin Smith until was throughly bloodied and near death. Erwin sat up with almost no teeth left and two black eyes. Sasuke held a katana to his throat and uttered these words: "You are never to even look at Mikasa Ackerman again. You will never have _sex_ with her again and you will tell no one that she killed Niles. You are to travel across the Sea. There you shall seek out the mythical land of apothecaries and alchemists, Yore. Once you have discovered the lost Kingdom of Yore, you shall solicit the services of one of its wise men and acquire a potion or elixir that shall restore the virginity of Lady Mikasa Ackerman which you unjustly robbed from her. Failure to follow these instructions will result in me beating the shit out of you forever – until you die."

Erwin solemnly frowned and nodded to the young Uchiha, reluctantly accepting his terms.


End file.
